1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to incinerating devices and more specifically to devices for disintegrating metal needles associated with hypodermic syringes of a type which include a pair of electrodes which are connected to a suitable source of electrical power, such as a conventional 110 volt AC outlet.
2. History of the Related Art
With the ever increasing need to prevent the spread of infectious diseases, there has been a growing emphasis on the safe handling and disposal of medical waste and particularly the needles utilized with hypodermic syringes. It is extremely important to protect medical personnel and others who are required to administer hypodermic injections as well as those who must dispose of the waste by products including the hypodermic syringes and needles, from accidental "stick" injuries which can occur by the improper or accidental handling of such waste products after they have been used.
In this respect, some hypodermic manufacturers began experimenting with syringes having retractable needles which, after a syringe had been used, automatically withdraw the needle into the barrel of the syringe to prevent accidental contact with the tip of the needle. Unfortunately, although retracting syringes offer a degree of safety not available with conventional syringes, the added costs of such syringes are prohibitive. In addition, in disposing of a syringe having a needle stored therein, if the body of the syringe becomes fractured, it is still possible that an accidental injury may be caused by the metallic needle.
In an effort to provide increased safety and prevent the infectious spread of disease, in recent years small incinerating devices have been developed which are specifically designed for destroying hypodermic syringe needles. Most of these incinerating devices have been designed to be portable and most operate on conventional 110 volt AC outlet current so that the units may be plugged into an outlet in an examination room or other room where injections are given. In this manner, a needle may be destroyed immediately after its use by inserting the metal needle, attached to the hypodermic syringe, into the incinerating apparatus where heat or electricity is utilized to thermally neutralize, melt, or disintegrate the needle. Some examples of such incinerators are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,529 to Kudo, 4,628,169 to Ching-Lung, 4,877,934 to Spinello, 4,965,426 to Colombo, 5,282,428 to Grevill et al., 5,288,964 to Walker et al., 5,091,621 to Butler, 5,138,125 to Salesses, 5,300,752 to Elmerick et al. and 5,336,862 to Yelvington.
In many of the prior art incinerators, a pair of electrodes are engageable by a needle inserted into the incinerator housing. An electric arc is established through the needle destroying the needle at temperatures of 1,000.degree. C. or higher with the disintegration occurring substantially instantaneously. In some of the prior art incinerators small fans are utilized to exhaust the products of combustion to atmosphere. To prevent the release of airborne contaminants or pathogens which may remain in the gaseous material, some prior art devices utilize a filter element to filter the air before it is exhausted from the incinerator apparatus. To further aid in the processing of the gaseous by-products of an incineration process, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,964 also discloses the use of an electronic precipitator for treating the exhaust gas before it is exhausted through a gas filter system.
Unfortunately, prior art needle incinerating units have not met with acceptance of practitioners in the health care industry. Incinerating devices have not proven to be sufficiently capable of ensuring that all exhaust from the incinerating devices is purified to prevent smoke, toxins, trace metal contaminates, and airborne pathogens from being discharged to atmosphere. Practitioners are weary of placing any type of incinerating apparatus within an enclosed area in which people are exposed to the exhaust. In addition, as the incinerators are easily accessible to patients when left unattended in a room, there is a possibility of unauthorized use or tampering of the units. Accidental contact with the electrodes of the incinerators with any metal object held by a patient or other person could result in serious injury. The possible product and civil liabilities which could result detract from the acceptance of incinerators in a working environment.
Another feature which the prior art has not fully appreciated is the need to provide for adjustment of the incinerator electrodes or contacts depending upon the type of needle which is to be destroyed. In many prior art incinerators, the electrodes for contacting the needle are fixed relative to one another or flexible relative to one another, so as to ensure contact with varying lengths of needles.
Also, prior art needle incinerators have not been adequately designed to cooperatively destroy needles associated with differing sizes of hypodermic syringes.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to increase the operating performance, safety characteristics, exhaust treatment characteristics, and adaptability of needle incinerators.